A King's Needs
by OtakuNinja-chan
Summary: King Sombra is causing trouble for Ponyville and it's up to Twilight Sparkle and her friends to stop him. But, when they arrive to his new creepier and bigger castle, Fluttershy becomes separated from their group and soon finds herself lost inside the humongous castle. Will her pony friends find her before the Evil King Sombra, or will it be too late? SombraxFluttershy Oneshot


**A/N~**

**Hello.**

**Now, if any of you read this before I got a chance to put any real work in, I am sorry.**

**I didn't have much time to write this and I'm trying my best here. Please forgive me.**

**I have always been a big fan of Sombrashy and have finally thought that there was not enough fanfic of the two and wanted to create one of them for myself.**

**LEMON WARNING! THIS CONTAINS PORN! NO KIDS! INAPPROPRIATE!... Like that ever stopped me.**

**So yeah. Enjoy**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright guys, keep together." Twilight Sparkle whispered as the huddled close to the foliage by the castle walls. King Sombra had caused big trouble for Ponyville again. So many ponies covered in green gunk and their hooves stuck to the ground. Worst part was how the green goo began to solidify into what seemed like titanium bricks, disabling any form of wiggling out of the ick. "I saw we rush in and take them by surprise." said Rainbow Dash as she attempted to fly off into the guards that stood in front of a giant front door. Apple Jack grabbed her by the tail quickly before she could take off. "Are you crazy, we'd never be able to fight off that many ponies at once, even with Twilight's power." she whispered harshly. Fluttershy shivered under the castles looming shadow. "M-m-maybe we should come back during the day time." she said quietly. ":You know, when things aren't so dark and scary?" Twilight shook her head. "It is day time." she said and the motioned for the ponies to move when she saw the guards walking away to switch their rounds. "Come on."

Inside, the castle only seemed bigger. Large pillars stood tall with gargoyles on top of them, holding up the domed stone ceiling and intricate patterned tapestries were mounted on the high walls. "Woah, it's so...spooky." Rainbow Dash said, half in awe and fear. Twilight trotted to a large staircase that sat in the middle of the room and lead to two paths. "Alright, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, and Fluttershy, you go down that right hall," Twilight said pointing " Pinkie Pie and Rarity, you're with me. Let's go." The ponies nodded in unison and headed down the halls.

Fluttershy kept close to her brave friends. The dark was no place for the sweet pony. "I guess I'm glad I left Angel behind," she began " I don't want him getting lost in another castle like last time." Memories of their Princess' old castle began drifting through her head. The scary trap doors and the spooky organ Pinkie Pie had been playing. Suddenly, a loud clash sprang Fluttershy from her thoughts. Screaming, she his behind a long tapestry on the wall and begged whatever made the noise not to hurt her. "Rainbow!" Scolded Apple Jack. A suit of armor sat piled over Rainbow Dash and a sheepish grin on her face. "Heheh, sorry." She whispered. Fluttershy peeked from behind the cloth artwork to see the jumbled up armor that had scared her and shadows coming up the hall. "Oh no, guards!" Fluttershy squeeked. The two other ponies looked behind them to see the fast approaching guards' shadows. "Every pony for herself!" Cried out Rainbow Dash as she zoomed away. "Rainbow Dash!" Apple Jack called as she ran after her. Fluttershy hid back under the tapestry and stayed as quiet and still as possible, the guards running right passed her without any notice.

**Crash! EEEEEEEEEEK!**

" What in Chaos..." Grumbled a groggy deep voice. The gray pony raised his raven maned head as he glanced across his moonlit room. Someone had disturbed his sleep and they were to pay. Surely, his guards would take care of whoever the fool was that had tresspased into his home. He was too tired to deal with some idiot pony that thought himself brave enough to tread into King Sombra's domain. Besides, he had much more enticing matters to deal with the next day; ruining all the lives of the ponies in Ponyville. He needed as much rest as he could to fully enjoy the torment he would unleash.

Fluttershy coward behind the tapestry until the guards' hooves trampled far enough. She quickly fled from under her hiding place with a panicked flap of her wings, turning sharply at every corner. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Fluttershy whimpered to herself. She hastily flew up staircases and down hallways, unsure where she was headed, as long as it had an exit. "You there, hault!" Demanded a guard the stood at the base of a stairway. Fluttershy screamed from the sudden surprise and turned tail.

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

"RAH!" King Sombra voiced as he sat up in his bed quickly. "What in HELL!?" He threw off his blankets and leapt from his bed, stomping to his bedroom door. Whatever pest there was should have been taken care of already. Typical how measly guards could not rid an inferior creature such as a trespasser. He growled as he slammed open his door and heard another shreik. Suddenly, he found himself on the ground and a pain in his side. "Who dares-" he began as he sat up. In his sight a certain pink maned pony groaned in his lap. "Well, hello." He chuckled.

Fluttershy rubbed her head. Pain throbbing in her skull. "Owie." She groaned as she opened her eyes that grew wide as saucers as she stared up at the dark king. "King Sombra!" She gasped. Before she could flutter away, King Sombra clamped his strong forelegs (or arms) around her wings and chest, making her flightless in his grasp. Sombra let out a low thunderous laugh and stood with her in his arms. " My my, what is a deliciously innocent pony such as yourself doing in my humble home?" He purred into her ear. She shut her eyes tightly as he spoke, his breath tickling her ear. "N-nothing." She whimpered. Sombra grasped her tighter. "Hmm, a liar and a trespasser. Such a naughty girl." He said, feigning shock. He let out another dark chuckle and pulled Fluttershy into his room.

"Uh, I really need to be finding my friends..." Fluttershy pleaded. Sombra ignored, only looking down at her with a hungry grin. " Please, don't hurt me." She squeeked as he sat her on his large bed, his eyes gazing at her lovely curved slender body. He then looked her dead in the eyes. He had her. All to himself. "Now, why would I want to hurt you, my dear?" He asked Ashe leaned closely over her trembling form. "That would be the last thing I would want to do...tonight." His long tongue snaked out of his mouth and up Fluttershy's neck, causing her to gasp and look at Sombra wide eyed. With a quick nip on her neck, he met her gaze, cruel red meeting teary blue.

"P-please-" the words became muffled in Fluttershy's mouth as King Sombra pressed his lips against hers, surprisingly gentle. Fluttershy gasped and Sombra took that as an advantage and delved his tongue into her mouth. Fluttershy's head grew light as his tongue caressed hers, coaxing it to cooperate. King Sombra smirked as she closed her eyes and began to move her tongue with his. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her deeper and harder. She couldn't catch the protestant whine that escaped her throat as he broke the kiss. He smiled lustfully at the little picture under him. A blushing Fluttershy with list in her eyes and her feathers all fluffed. He then used his unicorn magic and brought her forelegs (or arms) above her head. He kissed her again and again, trailing nips and kisses down her neck to her chest. He hummed approvingly as he looked down upon the growingly wet want between her legs. She peered at him, confusion clear on her face as Sombra licked his lips. His mouth was suddenly on her with a hungry growl.

"Sombra!" She yelped as he licked her sweet folds. She whined as his tongue found her clot and began suckling it and lavishing it with his tongue. "S-Sombra, p-please..." She whimpered as he continued to torture her bud. He growled and sank his tongue into her, her body writhing under him as she gasped and moaned. "Oh! Oh, goodness!" Fluttershy panted as Sombra ate her faster. A tight spring began to coil deep inside her as Sombra continued his ministrations. Fluttershy moaned loudly as he placed her legs on his shoulders, allowing his tongue to dive deeper into her warmth. Panting, Fluttershy's eyes screwed tighter. "S-SOMBRA!" She screamed, large waves of pleasure ravaged her small body as she was overcome by climax. King Sombra gave a victorious grin as he lapped at her sweet juices. His mouth was on hers again, making her taste her own deliciousness.

Blushing darkly, Fluttershy whimpered as she realized what had just happened. She felt vulnerable and ashamed as she looked down at her shivering body. She closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away. Sombra watched her as she did this, wondering what was going on in her head, but then soon figured it out when she looked away with tears in her eyes. She sniffles as those very tears threatened to slide down her flushed red face. Sombra sighed out of both irritation and what vaguely seemed like sympathy. He gently kissed her cheek and nose, brining her out of her little shell again. She sniffed as ears fell lightly down her soft fur. Sombra nuzzled them away and kissed her again. "Shh, shh, come now, it's alright." He whispered against her cheek. She stifled her sniffling and gazed at him with glistening eyes. He began to kiss again and she complied.

Twilight Sparkle's ears perked up as she heard a faint scream "S-SOMBRA!" Twilight looked to Rarity and Pinkie Pie. "That was Fluttershy!" They both gasped and looked at each other. "Let's go!" Twilight declared as they began to run in search for the said pink and yellow Pegasus.

Fluttershy moved her mouth against Sombra's and tried copying his actions from teasing his lips with her tongue to biting his bottom lip, albeit softer than he did. Her forelegs were free from his magic and were around his neck. She soon found herself grinding against him in need. Striving for more friction. Sombra broke their kisses and stared down at Fluttershy, panting and pausin in his actions. Before Fluttershy could ask if something was wrong she felt the head of his masculinity rub against her womanhood. She gasped at him and looked surprised. He smiled seductively and spoke into her ear. "Fluttershy, I need you." Fluttershy gulped at his words and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to do. He then began rubbing the outer side of her thigh, causing her to look at him. His lips softly ghosted across hers as he spoke " May I have you?" He asked in a gentle tone. Fluttershy blushed even darker and shut her eyes as she replied the only way could. She nodded yes and prepared for what was to come besides herself.

Again, a soft kiss, and he inched into her tight cavern. She gasped and held Sombra firmly as he continued to enter her. A dull pain revealed itself deep in her and she began to whine. King Sombra took quick notice of this, despite the glorious amount of pleasure he was receiving from her tight, wet, warm body. Pausing only momentarily, he chuckled at himself. Of course she was a virgin, she was too pure to think of committing such a sinful act. Oh, but the ego booster it gave him to know he was the first to pleasure her in such ways. He then started to rock himself in and out of her, going deeper in with each gentle thrust. By the time her virgin blood was spilt and her chastity no more, Sombra was in bliss. He hadn't taken a virgin in so long that he had forgotten the emense pleasure there was doing so. Fluttershy, on the other hand, was not enjoying it so much. She whimpered when he pulled out of her almost completely, only the head of his hard on remaining inside of her. He slammed his firmness back into her, earning him a pained yelp from the yellow pony. He then an a steady slow pace, in and out. It wasn't long until the pain deep inside of Fluttershy ebbed away and was replaced by pleasure.

So tight and warm, Sombra had to force himself not to ravage her. He focused keeping his slow self torturing rhythm until Fluttershy wanted otherwise. She moaned as he moved inside of her, stimulating her nerves. It wasn't long until she was silently asking him to move faster with moving her own hips in a quicker pace. Sombra didn't have to be asked twice. He firmly took her hips in his hooves and picked up his pace, Fluttershy moaning in appreciation. She was soon panting and clutching Sombra tighter in her arms. Sombra to had found his breath heavy as he rocked against her. "P-please.." Fluttershy whispered. King Sombra bit her ear and replied. "Please, what?" Fluttershy gave an exceptionaly pleasant yelp as he thrust into her, extenuating 'what?'. Fluttershy moaned loudly and bit her lip. "Please, give me more." She begged. Oh, how could he say no.

With a swift movement, King Sombra was on his back whilst Fluttershy sat on his hips. Then, with a firm strong grasp of her hips, Sombra lifted her and rammed her back down, piercing her deeper. She yelped loudly with each solid, hard thrust. He had her bouncing and shouting in no time. She grew tighter as he thrusted faster and harder, and then, for the second time that night, she came, and hard. Sombra followed after her, releasing his seed inside her and his head falling back, eyes closed and lungs heaving. He hadn't such a pleasant night since he was a teenaged pony. He felt pleasingly exhausted. There was a sudden heavy weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see a sleeping Fluttershy, her hair mused and her wings fluffier than before. Sombra chuckled and used his unicorn magic to carefully lift Fluttershy off his chest and onto the bed beside him, pulling covers over her. She snuggled into his warm chest and fell still save for her breathing.

Sombra watched her slumber as he contemplated a thought. "I think, perhaps I shall keep you." He said quietly. Nuzzling her neck. "Hmm, yes, I think I shall." Suddenly, the bedroom door was flung open and in the doorway stood Twilight and the four other ponies. "Let her go So-" she was then shushed by King Sombra. "She is sleeping." He said in a warning tone. All the ponies stared wide eyed at Sombra with Fluttershy sleeping by his side. "No leave." Was the last thing he said to the five friends as he shut the door with his magic and locked it. Fluttershy would have a lot to explain to her friends, but it didn't matter at that moment. Sombra was too tired to let them bother him and his little prize.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N~**

**There you go. A sweet sexy Sombrashy fan fiction for you people like me.**

**Please review and no flamers please.**

**Thank You.**

**Otakuninja-chan**


End file.
